


New Twilight Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Harry has a younger brother and sister, Harry is a squib, M/M, Slash, no dursleys, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Harry grew up in the Muggle world brought up by a nanny his parents hired.He's only seen his parents a few times and he knows they are ashamed of him.They move him further away to Forks. His siblings find out about him, and they are furious with their parents.Will they lose their remaining children?Harry learns what its like to love and have a family with the Cullen's.





	New Twilight Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446210) by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan. 



>   
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
> If you want to read a great story give this a go....  
>   
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
>   
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link will take you to FF as the story is not available on AO3...  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
